


The one protected by the wind

by Mellorine_ya



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/M, I'M ITALIAN SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, SPOILER if you have not finished the game obv, set after the end of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellorine_ya/pseuds/Mellorine_ya
Summary: The Shepherd cloak weighed on her shoulders, but Rose didn't care anymore.





	The one protected by the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the end of the game. I know Rose is not the type to overthink, so I hope she didn't look so much out of character! But I guess being the Shepherd it's a burden heavy enough to force even someone like her to stop for a moment ... maybe.
> 
> (English is not my language, so I'm sorry if my grammar or phrasing may look a bit strange! Tell me if you happen to notice any mistake, plsss)

The cloak was starting to weigh on her shoulders.

Rose sat on the edge of a cliff, fresh grass under her fingers, eyes closed in an attempt to find some peace. She used to do that before any mission with the Scattered Bones - she relaxed down to her core, until she could feel calm invading her whole... but, somehow, it wasn't working this time.

She had never realized before how much the world could weigh on her shoulders. Sorey had always faced everything with a smile, never letting his fate weigh on any of them, and Rose had always valued him immensely for this - but she'd never realized just how heavy the task was.  
  
And with Sorey gone, and no one but the seraphim to share her fate ...

A sudden rush of warm, familiar wind brushed over her hair, startling her barely for a moment, before she found herself smiling.

"Yeah, yeah", she sighed. "I know, it's not like me to overthink matters, and it's not like me to stop fighting. That's what you are trying to tell me, right?"

Then, it was like the wind had given her a little push, almost jokingly. Rose swayed and backed a few inches onto the grass, caught by surprise.

"Hey...! If you're trying to kill me, that's not funny".

At that point the wind suddenly halted, as if it - _he_ \- was annoyed. Rose could almost picture him, an arched eyebrow barely visible behind white and green hair strands and pointy teeths gritted.

Something ached somewhere far-off in her chest, but Rose didn't falter.

"Okay, okay, you're right. No more whimpering! Let's show the world how good of a Shepherd I can be!"

The breeze carried a sweet smile this time. She reciprocated it warmly, and that long-forgotten pain in her chest seemed to lessen for a second.

"I know you'll always have my back. Thank you."

She took a deep breath. The Shepherd cloak weighed on her shoulders, but Rose didn't care anymore.

With his winds on her back,  
she was ready to keep on keeping on.

 


End file.
